A Few Shots Later
by EmaMissouri
Summary: Another song prompt for the pleasure of Angel N Darkness I think the title says it all, enjoy!


_**A/N... Another dare from Angel N Darkness...she gave me two too do, but I have decided to put both prompts into one story...otherwise an their own it would have been harder to do....on with the story! =)**_

* * *

**Prompt: If I Was Your Man - Blake Shelton/On the Tequila - Alanis Morissette**

* * *

**A Few Shots Later**

They had come back from Denver tired and drained. They had arrived back to the office inside office hours, but instead of buckling down to work, Hotch made the decision that they all needed to go cool off before getting knee deep in paperwork and not one of them complained when he had suggested they go grab dinner then head home for the night.

Amazingly the group found themselves inside more of a bar than a diner. But after the case they had just had, who the hell would blame them for wanting a couple of decent alcoholic beverages to go with their meal. Well their burger and fries, that seemed to be the only half decent thing they could get.

A couple of hours had passed and most of the team were thinking about heading home, it was only eight fifteen but it had been a rough week, with little sleep, so they said their goodbyes and went to head out. However Emily had decided she needed a couple more drinks and was staying for a while longer. Hotch immediately said he would stay and keep her company, she did protest but he explained that Jessica had Jack till the morning and he didn't like the idea of her drinking alone in a bar.

Once everyone else was gone, Emily headed to the bar, Hotch right behind her.

"Hey ma'am what can I get you?" the bartender asked

"I'll have two beers and..." she glanced in Hotch's direction "Two Tequila" she smiled

"No Tequila Prentiss...we still have work tomorrow, which includes a tonne of reports to write up"

"It's one shot, what's the worst that could happen?"

"A hangover" he smiled, revealing an infamous dimple.

"With one shot?" she pouted at him, which made him cave without any further questioning.

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them, one beer, one shot, each.

Somehow though, one shot turned into two shots, then three, along with, of course, a beer to chase it down with. They talked for a while, enjoying each others company.

"What made you get a feeling for Tequila anyway?" Hotch inquired

"The song that was on earlier...On the Tequila" she leaned back into her chair "We should really get going...it's gone eleven" Hotch shook his head almost violently.

"Not now, I've just started to relax...you know I haven't relaxed like this for awhile and it feels great!" he noticed her give him a look.

"Not so long ago you were lecturing me about one shot....a few later and..."

"One more beer, no more Tequila, just a beer?" this time he gave her a little pout of his own.

"Okay, sir...another beer" she told him sarcasticly with emphasis on the sir.

Half way through the beer, they were talking about something of nothing, when Hotch suddenly interrupted her. "Your adorable when you ramble like that..." he then felt his face flush and put his head down to his drink "Sorry...I just meant that...

"It's okay....thanks...I guess" she smiled, _he just said I was adorable, where the hell did that come from? _

Suddenly Hotch lifted his head and began to speak again "If I was your man...I would purposely make you nervous, just to hear one of your rambles"

"Reid rambles, would you say that to him?" he laughed

"No...that's not what I meant....did you hear what I said...I said..."

"Yeah I heard, but that's the alcohol talking, and a good sign that we should head home." she stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Come on, like you said earlier we have reports to sort out in the morning" Hotch stood to face her, and placed a hand on hers.

"I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, it's just...and this is not the alcohol...if you hadn't noticed, there is something between us. I think we should and need to explore that. You cannot deny it's there"

"I can do anything I want...and I strongly suggest we do deny it" she stammered trying to sound convincing.

"Well I don't" he openly gave her a full dimple-filled smile and leaned into her, brushing his lips across hers, hoping she wouldn't carry on with her side of the denial. And she didn't disappoint him. She returned his gentle gesture fully. He pulled back a little pressing his forehead onto hers gently "Have dinner with me tomorrow night, were not working Saturday...hopefully...we could go out, talk about things, sober"

"That...really? Are you sure?" she looked into his eyes hoping to see something to give him away, see if it was the alcohol, or if had really noticed the 'something' between them.

"Yes, I am sure...more than sure...so will you?"

She pondered his question "Like a date?"

"Not like one. It will be a date...we can talk about this and see what we want to do"

"I will say yes...for now, but if you, in a sober state tomorrow, change your mind, which I hope you don't, but if you do...I need you to tell me. Okay?"

"Okay..." he stole another kiss from her, it didn't take him long to decide how much he loved the feel of her lips. He silently told himself on the separate cab ride home, he couldn't bottle out form this now. He had to tell her exactly how he felt. He wanted to be her man and for her to be his girl.


End file.
